This invention relates generally to indicating tools to indicate gap dimensions associated with poppet type valves. More particularly, it concerns an improved tool which enables gap indication, and also gap adjustment, requiring only two handed manipulations.
In the past, valve gap adjustment using feeler gauges has been difficult and time consuming due to the need for so-called "three-handed" manipulation; thus, insertion of the feeler gauge into the gap required the presence of a second mechanic, while the first mechanic used his two hands on the adjustment equipment; or a single mechanic had to lay down his adjuster while he manipulated the feeler gauge. Also, the use of feeler gauges can be extremely difficult.